Sacrifice
by cecilia.clare
Summary: When he is faced with the choice of saving everyone he has ever loved or save himself. What will he choose?


**AN: I kept forgetting to mention this, but all the stories I'm posting right now are part of my series United.**

The refuge, the place that haunted many newsies' dreams. The kind of place that hid in the shadows, waiting to jump out and take you. Where only pain and fear lived, no joy, and no hope. Now Snyder was mad, and when he was mad, someone was bound to get hurt. He felt that it was Jack's fault his refuge had gotten shut down. Now he was scarier than ever, and a bigger threat to the newsies.

Jack Kelly, a man of mystery, as he liked to think. He opened his eyes to still see the stars, he sat up and to see the sun starting to peek it's smiling face over the horizon. He grabbed a drawing and climbed up to the roof, quietly and carefully so he would not wake Crutchie up. He set to work on his latest drawing, one of the plateaus in Santa Fe. He watched the sunrise, and then he heard the morning bell ring. He climbed down from the roof, and pulled his hat on top of his head. He put on his shirt and grabbed his vest before hurriedly climbing down the ladder. He ran to the square buttoning his shirt as he ran. He threw on his vest and dashed into the square. He ran over to Crutchie and Katherine.

"Someone's late." Jack nodded breathing heavily.

"Got caught up in my art."

"Course ya did man of mystery." Crutchie playfully punched Jack in the arm. All the newsies lined up, Jack got his papers and waited around for Crutchie. Soon all the newsies had their papers and were about to head out. Then a sound came, pound, click, click, pound, click, click. It was Snyder standing at the gate, with enough goons to take down all the newsies in the square. He heard Blu yelp, as she wheeled herself behind Davey who put his arm in front of her protectively. He looked over to see Crutchie slinking into the shadows.

"Give me Kelly, or all of you are coming to the refuge." A murmur went through the newsies, the newsies made a line in front of Jack. As if to say, if he goes, we all go. Jack pushed through the line of newsies,

"It's alright fellas. I'm not letting all ya go to the refuge. I'll be alright." Everything started to slow down around him. He started to walk towards Snyder. He could hear Katherine yelling his name, begging him to stay. Two of Snyder's goons grabbed Jack, and pulled him away. Everything was quiet, the kind of quiet that makes your ears ring and your head pound. He was dragged in and thrown to the floor. The whole world sped up. He was alone in the dark, it was so quiet he could hear the frantic thumping of his heart. He was back, he vowed he would never return. Jack panicked unsure of what to do, he couldn't leave because his brothers would get taken. If he stayed he would surely die. He sank to his knees, the only sound around him was the sound of himself. Breathing in, out, heart pounding, hands shaking.

Katherine was crumpled on the cobblestones, taking in sharp breaths, trying to compose herself. Tears were still streaming down her face, everything seemed to blur. Newsies were running out of the square, someone was next to her. She heard someone's voice trying to comfort her. She didn't want to comforted, she wanted Jack back. Katherine had lost a lot of people in her life, she had finally found love and she wasn't about to give that up. She staggered to her feet, and shoved her way through the crowd. She dashed out the gate running in the direction they had taken Jack. She heard footsteps behind her, she ran faster.

"Katherine! Come back!" she looked behind her to see Race chasing after her, and he was gaining fast. He came up behind her and he grabbed her hand.

"You have to stop! There isn't anything you can do!"

"I can go to the police, I'll beat up Snyder myself… I'll, I'll" she crumpled to the ground Race sat down next to her. She put her face in her hands,

"I don't know what to do. I can't just leave him." she whispered. Race put a hand on her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort her. The two of them sat there, just unsure.

* * *

Jack got up in a panic, thinking he heard something. He assumed it was probably just a rat, but he felt the need to get up high and quick. He climbed up one of the railings of the bed. Days started to pass, Snyder didn't ever come in. Jack was getting more and more nervous, there was a reason Snyder was staying away. Jack didn't move from his spot on top of the beds. One day Jack heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like grunting and something dragging on the floor. The large iron door started creep open.

* * *

It had been days since Jack sacrificed himself for all his brothers. The moment when he was taken away resurfaced over and over in her head no matter how hard she tried to bury it. She just went on, kept moving. It helped keep her mind off everything. She could see everyone was suffering, she barely saw Crutchie anymore. Davey was never talking or teaching, everything seemed more somber and quiet around newsies square.

* * *

The iron door opened and something was thrown inside. Jack climbed down the beds, he tentatively walked over to the limp figure. He made out the shape of Jojo, black eye and a bleeding lip. Jack gently shook Jojo, and called his name a couple times. Jojo began to stir, shifting his weight slightly. He looked up to see Jack crouched above him.

"Oh hey Jack." he muttered looking as if he was about to go back to sleep before bolting back up.

"Wait, why are you here. Where am I?" then Jojo had a look of terror cross his face.

"Am I in the refuge?" he whispered fearful tears starting to form in his eyes. Jack pulled Jojo in,

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. How did you get here?"

"I'm not really sure actually. I was out selling papes, and then someone grabbed me. I started to yell but then they knocked my lights out." Jojo rubbed the back of his head, remembering where he had been hit. He and Jack both climbed back up the beds before Jojo closed his eyes to sleep. Jack was tempted to wake him up, but the poor boy needed rest. Jack started to think, Snyder must have know that Jack would have given himself up for the other newsies. By getting Jack out of the way, none of the other newsies were safe. Jack slammed his fists down on the bed in frustration. He had to admit it was a good plan. Now with Jack out of the way, he was free to take all the newsies. Jack rested his head against the old brick wall, flat out of idea. Jack must have fallen asleep again because a few hours later Jojo was shaking him.

"Jack, I heard something, someone's coming." The iron door creaked open again, and someone else was tossed inside. The figure tried to run back out, before being shoved back to the ground by some Snyder's goons. The scared figure ran, and tried to hide. Jack climbed down the bed, and Jojo tried to follow. Jack motioned for him to stay put. Jack called out into the dimly lit room,

"My name is Jack Kelly. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help. Where are you?"

"Jack?" the small figure poked his head out, it was Romeo. Jack ran over to see Romeo with a limp arm.

"Romeo! Hey buddy."

"Jack I'm scared."

"I know, I know." Jack said rubbing Romeo's good arm.

"One second Romeo, I'll be right back." Jack ran over to a bed and grabbed a blanket. He ripped a piece of it off and then came back to Romeo. He tied the blanket piece into a makeshift sling. He wrapped Romeo's arm in the sling,

"Better?" Romeo nodded. Jack looked around the dimly lit room, Snyder was bringing boys in quick. He needed to figure out a way to get out of here fast. A few hours passed and the three of them were huddling in the corner of the room trying to stay warm. The sun was beginning to set and the room was getting colder by the second. More clunking and banging was coming from outside the door, Jack climbed down from on top of the beds and stood in front of the door. The door opened and a boy was shoved through, Jack was able to make out the face of Albert pushing himself into a sitting position. Albert stood up and looked around,

"I knew Snyder had to be up to something. He would never just not take all of us." Jack nodded,

"Well you don't look so good, come up here. It's warmer and you can go to sleep." Albert climbed up the bed posts and Jack followed after him. Jack pulled out a piece of paper and began to draw. Soon the three boys were asleep, and Jack stayed awake. Mind rushing, planning, trying to figure out how to escape. Jack was still awake when the sun peeked it's face over the grimy city. The three boys spent most of the day sleeping. More people were thrown in, Mush, Specs, Tommy Boy. The days passed and three people were thrown in every day. Soon almost every single newsie was in the refuge. Snyder was making Jack hurt in the most cruel way possible, by hurting the people he cared about the most. Three weeks had passed and the only people missing from the refuge were Davey, Les, Blu, and Crutchie. Jack knew that it was coming soon. Jack still didn't know how to escape, food was becoming scarce and people were not healing, they needed to get out soon. One day Jack was going around to check everyone's wounds, when he heard the tell - tale clunking. The dragging, the banging, the clunking. Jack climbed down from the top bunk. He walked over to the door and waited, the Delanceys threw someone in, and that someone looked to be unconscious. Jack walked over to the limp body and saw it was Blu. She looked peaceful, and she again had matching black eyes and a gash up her leg. Jack picked her up and put her on a bed, he ripped up a blanket and made a makeshift bandage around her leg. Tears were still wet on her face, Jack rubbed her shoulder,

"Blu, Blu. You need to wake up." Blu groaned and started to open her eyes,

"Where am I?" she looked around to see the refuge around her. She backed up into the wall.

"I can't be back here, no, no, no!" Jack put a hand on her shoulder,

"You're ok, I'm right here." Blu looked at him with a face full of fear and eyes full of tears. She nodded, Jack wrapped her in a hug,

"I'm going to keep you safe."

"The Delanceys destroyed my wheelchair." she whispered,

"We'll build you a new one." She nodded her head, Jack saw Race hurriedly crawling across the beds over to Blu. He gave Jack a look as if to ask if she was ok, Jack nodded and Race just sat next to Jack. Soon Blu had fallen asleep, he laid her carefully down on the bed. Race just sat next to her. He never left her side. Jack waited. He needed to come up with a plan. Now. It was going to be much tougher now that Blu was here, and her not being able to walk. He decided that they were going to get out tonight. He just needed a plan. He looked to see the window with its old iron bars, he climbed up next to it he hit it once and a bar flew out. He hit it a few more times until more of the bars had fallen out. He looked down to see a fire escape. He climbed out the window to test if the fire escape would hold his weight, when it did he climbed back through the window. He knew Snyder wouldn't come to see them for at least two days. He climbed down,

"Everyone come here." Jack walked over in front of Blu's bed so she could hear the plan too.

"Ok, I know there are a lot of us, and we're all weak and tired. We need to get out of here and now. I busted the iron bars in the window, and the fire escape will hold you guys' weight. One by one we'll climb out the window down the firescape and then run to Newsies Square. Any questions?" All the Newsies shook their heads before getting in a line and starting to climb out the window. Jack looked over to Blu, she nodded and dragged herself over near the edge of the bed. Jack picked her up and put her on his back. She hung onto his neck and they climbed up the bed. Soon everyone was out, and Jack and Blu climbed out as well. Jack breathed out and ran towards Newsies Square. Something still didn't feel right, something in the pit of his stomach said, it can't be this easy. Jack ignored the feeling and kept running.

They made it back to Newsies Square, everyone safe and sound. Jack carried Blu over to the paper wagon and set her down. He climbed up to the top of the paper wagon and scanned the crowd making sure everyone was there. All the newsies went to the old abandoned building they slept in and went to sleep. Jack woke up in the penthouse early in the morning. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and climbed up to the roof. He looked up at the stars, his heart still yearning to leave everything behind and disappear, go somewhere far away. Somewhere they would never find him, and tomorrow wouldn't remind him of today. Jack laid down on the hard concrete of the roof and looked up at the stars. The only thing that was constant in his life. The sun rose over the city, seeming to say today is a new day. Jack climbed down the fire escape down to the penthouse where Crutchie was just starting to wake up. Jack smiled before finishing getting ready, and the two of them walked to the square together. Jack still had a funny feeling, the phrase it couldn't be that easy kept popping up in his head. He would push the feeling away and kept walking. Soon Jack and Crutchie were at the square, he saw only one person standing in the square, quiet. It was Jojo, he was looking down at the ground. Jack walked up behind him. He looked down to see a note,

If you want your friend back, bring Jack. Bring him to me in front of the refuge at sunset. On the ground next to the note was Race's cigar and a dried blood stain. Jack looked down at Jojo who just stared at the cigar, he wrapped an arm around Jojo.

"We're gonna get him back." Jojo nodded and buried his face into Jack's side. Jack rubbed the back of Jojo's head. He looked over to see Crutchie, just standing there. Jack let go of Jojo and grabbed the note and the cigar and stuffed them in his pocket. Sunset, the time seemed so peaceful before, now it seemed like the time where no one would ever see him again.

**Earlier…**

Race was up walking around the square, it was late at night and the bright lights gave the city an ominous glow. He sat down against a wall, biting down on his cigar hard. He was thinking about everything that has happened that day. He just couldn't go to sleep, restlessly, he climbed back to his feet and walked around the square. He walked over to a fire escape and climbed up it. He laid down on the hard surface in the chilly night air. He stared up at the stars watching them and looking for constellations. He pulled his cigar out of his mouth and put it in his pocket. He climbed back down from the roof and then took off running around the square. He was sprinting, wind in his face, heart pounding, legs pumping faster and faster. Soon he was out of breath and collapsed against the brick wall, he just listened to the sound of his own heart beating. The sound of his heavy breathing, in and out, in and out. He got up and headed toward the lodging house getting ready to go to sleep. He was walking down the street when someone hit him in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the cobblestones. The whole world went black.

* * *

Jack walked down the worn cobblestone street, with the sound of distant horses clopping along the street. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, he walked all the way to the refuge and stood in front of it, the sun beginning to set. Jack had a sinking feeling, like this would be the last sunset he would see for a while. The door of the refuge creaked open, and out stepped Snyder. He smiled at Jack,

"I see you came." Jack glared at him,

"Give us Race now."

"A deal's a deal, kid." Race was shoved out of the door onto the ground. There were a few cuts and bruises, and a huge bump on the back of his head. His wrist was also all twisted, it looked broken. He struggled to push himself up, Jack knelt down,

"Race, are you ok?" Race nodded wincing, trying to keep his weight off of his wrist. Jack helped him to his feet,

"Go back to the square, I'll be there soon." Race nodded and ran off, Jack's heart sank knowing what would come next. Jack followed Snyder into a dark room, there were a few candles around the room. It was completely empty, Snyder left Jack alone in the room and closed the heavy iron door behind him as he left. Jack looked around the room. He sat down in the middle of the room, thinking, just thinking. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head between his knees. The darkness flooded the room and Jack didn't move. The gears turned in his brain, everything around him quiet, except for the beating of his own heart. His head hurt from the piercing silence. The quiet blanketed him and everything around him, muffling out the world. The sun streamed in through the small window onto Jack's face, he woke up and stood up, everything coming back to him in a flood. He sat back down on the grimy floor. Dreams of Santa Fe floated through his head, the crops, the Rio Grande, the campfires, the plateaus, the wide open spaces. The sunsets, the stars, the sun even seemed more beautiful there. He just thought, and thought mind racing, the world moving around him faster than ever.

* * *

Race ran back to Newsies Square cradling his sore wrist. He ran into the empty square. He looked around to the clock panickedly, it was six o' clock. He took in a sharp breath, Blu will be back at 6:30, he thought. I'll go back to the Medda's theater and clean myself up and then I'll come back here. He ran out of the square to the theater. He ran into the theater and found Ms. Medda.

"Ms. Medda, I need help." she looked over at him,

"Come here, we'll help you." Race followed her into a dressing room and she pulled out medical supplies. She put a splint around Race's arm and then wrapped it in gauze. She wiped his old cuts and then sent him on his way. Race ran back to the square to find Blu already sitting reading through an old paper. She looked up,

"Race! What's wrong?"

"Snyder. He took Jack."

"Not again." Blu threw down her bag and zipped out of the square, Race sprinted after her. Finally Blu skidded to a stop in front of a fancy brick house.  
"Go knock on the door, this is Katherine's house." Race nodded and walked up the steps and knocked. Katherine opened the door,

"Hi, Race!" she saw the serious look on his face,

"What's wrong?"

"Snyder took Jack." Katherine left and walked into the house. Race heard yelling from inside,

"Dad! I need help!"

"With what, Kat!"

"It's Snyder, he took Jack! I know you don't like him, but we can't let him die!" Race heard pounding down the stairs,

"Katherine, call the police." Race saw Pulitzer standing in front of him,

"Mr. Higgins, Ms. Conlon, we can't wait around all day, lead the way."

"I'll meet you there." Katherine grabbed the phone. Race led Mr. Pulitzer down the street toward the refuge.

* * *

Soon they had arrived, Pulitzer slammed through the door,

"SAMUEL!" Mr. Snyder's head peeked around a corner,

"Ah, Mr. Pulitzer, lovely to see you."

"The boy, now." growled Pulitzer. Snyder pointed down the hall, Pulitzer pushed through Snyder to the door. He pulled it open,

**Earlier…**

Jack was roughly thrown back into the cell, cuts and bruises all over his body. He rubbed the back of his head and scooted against the wall. He placed his head in his hands, and tears started to stream down his face, everything hurt. He sat there for a few hours. Thoughts of Santa Fe floated through his head, the city made out of clay, splittin rails, plantin crops, friends that are more like family, the palominos, where he would work the land, chase the sun, swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun. Wouldn't that be neat, livin' sweet in Santa Fe. Jack looked up at the ceiling mind racing, heart pounding, body aching. He sat there for hours and watched the shadow of the sun move across the room. Jack pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head in his knees. Suddenly he heard yelling, lots of yelling. Then the pounding of feet, then the opening of the cell door.

* * *

Pulitzer pulled open the door to see a beat up Jack curled up against the wall. Jack gave Pulitzer a confused look,

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." Pulitzer walked into the cell and offered a hand to Jack. He grabbed his hand and got to his feet. The two of them walked out of the cell. Pulitzer watched the little boy run and hug Jack, he walked out of the refuge to see his daughter out of breath with the police close behind her.

"There is Mr. Snyder. Arrest him." The police walked into the refuge and came out with Snyder in handcuffs. Katherine ran over to Jack and wrapped him in a hug. He buried his head in her neck and the two of them hugged and wouldn't let go. The little boy wrapped his arms around the two of them. Pulitzer stood apart from them and smiled, starting to rethink his idea of Jack. He was sweet, and brave. He was also loyal and selfless, and smart. He seemed like a good fit for Katherine. Jack looked up from Katherine and let go of her. He walked over and wrapped him in a hug, Pulitzer stepped back in surprise. He looked over to Katherine who motioned for him to hug Jack. Pulitzer wrapped his arms around Jack,

"Thank you." he whispered.

"You're welcome." Jack and Pulitzer would start to heal, to become friends again. To figure each other out, but mostly to heal. Now every newsie knew that Jack would make the ultimate sacrifice for them. That Jack deserved to be their leader. That he was selfless, and true.


End file.
